


Cafe full of Clouds

by redd_png



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/F, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_png/pseuds/redd_png
Summary: Cafe Full of Clouds is a wlw slice of life romantic fantasy story that follows the life of Bonnie, a black plus sized witch that loves to bake, and Vivian, a Japanese-American trans woman, and witch that loves to create drinks. They opened a cafe together and have been long time friends. Until Vivian confesses her love to Bonnie, and surprisingly to Vivian, Bonnie reciprocates these feelings.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Cafe full of Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hello! red here, this is an original concept I made at 3 am =D I'm planning on writing the story and using this as a reference when I make it into a webcomic.

It was 10 am when the golden sunlight shone through the windows of the cafe. Filled with boxes and glass cooking utensils. In the middle of the cafe, there stood 2 girls. Bonnie and Vivian, finally fulfilling their dream of owning a cafe together, finally free from their hometown, finally free from the ground. 

"Can't you believe this is real viv?" Bonnie yelled as she grabbed the others hand.

Vivian silently nodded as a warm smile crept onto her face. They're finally living what they've been hoping for years, a safe space, no longer hated on and shamed. 

Just a few more boxes until they're finished with most of the cafe, what's left, is a few more orders of spices and chairs and their dream is almost complete. 

* * *

\-----many hours later-----

As they lock up the floating cafe Bonnie chuckled

"What's so funny bons?" Vivian asked as her face flushed a light pink

as Bonnie looks up at Vivian she grinned as she said

"it would be closing time by now, It's still unbelievable, look at us, just me and you, finally living the dream!" Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly. Vivian softly took Bonnies arms and smiled

"If only 16 year old selves would see us now, away from home and happy."

Vivian finally broke her calm gaze as she fully realized that they're in reality. She laughed and tightened her grasp on Bonnie as they spin around this very small island in the sky. 


End file.
